The invention relates to an electrical machine with a stator and a rotor, the stator having a cooling jacket over at least an axial part of the stator, the cooling jacket having a motor jacket surrounding the stator and an outer jacket, at least sections of which are spaced apart from said motor jacket.
In order to increase the power and to actively control the temperature of electrical machines, in particular cooling jackets and in this case especially cooling jackets through which liquid is flowing are used. The cooling solutions known to date for electrical machines are based on unidirectional radial or axial throughflows of cooling liquid through a cooling jacket or a cooling pipeline. The cooling liquid in this case draws the lost heat from the electrical machine, as a result of which increased capacity utilization of the electrical machine can be realized, i.e. the useful power which can be emitted by the electrical machine can be comparatively increased.
Cooling jackets are known from the sector of motor-driven pump drives, which cooling jackets have, in addition to a cooling spiral running around the motor, a cooling system arranged between the cooling spiral (U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,988 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,689).